A Mistake
by gamerandartist35
Summary: His was too late, too late to notice one Spartan's love for him. Now she had someone else, someone to love, someone to care for, someone to cry on, but him? He has no one now. What will he do?
1. Chapter 1

A Mistake

His was too late, too late to notice one Spartan's love for him. Now she had someone else, someone to love, someone to care for, someone to cry on, but him? He has no one now. What will he do?

* * *

What will he do NOW? Will he die or will he cry until there was nothing to cry for. He doesn't know anymore, it's just love, he will find someone soon, but who?

Jaune Arc, the leader of team JNPR, is slowing suffering on a bench in the courtyard. Thinking on what to do at this point in his life. You may ask yourself why?

Because he was too late, too late to notice love. A red headed spartan's love, her name is Pyrrha Nikos, his partner, whose happily talking to his new _boyfriend_ in the Mess Hall.

His feels stupid, so stupid, was he that dense? He understood now of why Pyrrha was so clingy to him, why she wanted to train him to become stronger, comfort him in times of need, to defend him of how every insult was wrong about him, and how her face frowns when he goes chasing after Weiss-

Jaune slams both of his hands on his forehead as he slumps down and stares at the ground. Why was he that dense?! Why didn't he notice Pyrrha's hints or her LOVE FOR HIM?! Her feelings for HIM? Just why was he that dense and blindly go after Weiss. JUST WHY!

He leans back on the bench with his head looking up at the sky, to find an answer of sort to his problem. Is he an idiot? Probably. Jaune close his eyes as he sighs. Is this karma for coming here with fake transcripts or is life just saying fuck you in his face? All these questions are nonsense at this point. His eyes are getting watery. No! He will not cry, he will not.

"Jaune?" a voice calls out as Jaune opens his eyes and turn his head to who is calling him.

It was his best friend Lie Ren, his teammate in JNPR. Ren called to Jaune as his face has the look worry for the blond knight.

"Is something wrong?" He asks as the blond idiot looks back up to the sky.

"Yes Ren, something IS wrong" Jaune answers with a soulless tone.

"Then tell me what's the matter," he urge Jaune to tell his problem as Ren sit down beside him.

"I was too late" Jaune whispers with that soulless tone, but Ren heard it well.

"For?" he asks again.

"...Pyrrha..." Jaune says her partner's name in quiet so that no one can hear his pain when he said it.

Ren's eyes slowly widen as he immediately understands. "So, you finally realize it" Jaune gave a hollow chuckle that turn into a full-blown laugh, shocking Ren a bit.

"Realize it? It freaking shot me through the brain as I foolish didn't see it for that long" Jaune suddenly stands up as he walks toward the clear pond.

"How I could miss something that obvious, was it obvious Ren?" Jaune asks as he stares down at the reflection of himself on the pond.

"Ever since we became a team" Ren answered, waiting for Jaune's reaction.

"Did _everyone_ knew?" He asks again.

"Yes" Ren waited with a calm stare at Jaune's back.

Jaune could only stare as those two answers ring in his head.

' _Ever since we became a team'_

' _Did_ everyone _knew?' 'Yes'_

Jaune could only stare with dull eyes, staring at his own ocean blue eyes.

' _Ever since we became a team'_

' _Ever since we became a team'_

' _Ever since we became a team'_

Jaune drops to his knees as his eyes are lock on his reflection with his hands on his side, not moving. Ren did not react or made a move to comfort him, instead he waits with calculating eyes.

' _Ever since we became a team'_

' _Ever since we became a team'_

' _Ever since we became a team'_

' _Ever since we became a team'_

' _Did_ **everyone** _knew?'_

 _..._

 _..._

 _...'Yes'..._

"rrRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jaune finally screams at the sky with all his might as he slowly starts to glow white.

Ren's eyes widen as he bolted to Jaune's side, preparing for the worst.

Jaune continues to scream as he raises his hands up in the air and brought them down on the pond where his reflection was. Water is going everywhere.

The screaming stops as Ren only hears silence with the water coming down on both of them like rain with Jaune still on the same spot, but his hands are in the pond.

Ren saw enough. He starts patting Jaune's back as a way to comfort him. "Jaune, it's going to be alright, you can go through this" Ren tried to bring his leader back into shape.

"No…" Jaune suddenly stands up "it will only go worst for me..." walks toward the entrances of Beacon.

"Where are you going?" Ren asks in concern.

"Training" that is all he said as he disappears.

None of them knows, a certain headmaster is watching from a far sipping from a mug.

"Interesting"

* * *

Jaune walks in the training room of Beacon, anyone that is a student can access it through the control panel that is located at the right corner of the arena. It can be manually control by a person or voice command. Jaune knowing his alone right now turns on the voice command.

The training room can be use in so many different ways, for a certain blond haired knight to use it is to distract himself from his problems. There are three different modes for the training room, one is sparring, two is team sparring and three is to practice on some bots. There is a difficulty setting for the bots, easy, normal, hard, extreme, expert.

"Bot difficulty setting, hard" right of the bat, Jaune went first with hard mode. Knowing his skill right now, he will not survive, but he needs the distraction.

Doors suddenly open around the arena, showing a few dozen robots. The first wave of robots is hand-to-hand combat. The second is swords, third is firearms, and lastly two large robots with great swords. 10 hand-to-hand, 15 swords, 10 firearms, and two large robots. So in total, 37 robots, ready for combat.

Jaune pulls out his sword and shield as he glares at the army of robots. Jaune's aura is display on the large screen, once his aura hits 0%, all of the robots suddenly stops and goes back to their places.

Jaune breaths in and out slowly, as the timer starts.

3

2

1

The first wave begins, as the first robot jumps to do a roundhouse kick to Jaune's head, but duck in the last second and quickly thrust his sword forward into the robots' body. He immediately goes into defence as he raises his shield to block two robots' punches, but little did he know that he needs to always be on guard at all times, even behind your back.

So, a robot kick his back, shocking him with the power in it and attack behind him. The kick pushes him forward as he did a drop roll just in time as two robots were going to kick him on the stomach. Jaune's aura goes down to 90%.

Jaune quickly stands up as he blocks a punch from a robot that sent him back a little. Using the momentum, he swings his swords at three robots that were about to jump on him. He only destroys two as the third one kick him on the stomach. Aura 80%.

The kick of course, sent him back as robot catches him and slams him on the ground. Aura 68% already in the orange. The robot that catch him was about to do more, but Jaune stab it on the chest, just in time.

Three robots are going to splat Jaune on the ground with their powered kicks. Jaune roll away as the three robots landed and crack the ground a little.

Jaune's eyes widen bit as a robot jump behind him to strangle him, but got stab quickly with Jaune holding his sword in a reverse grip.

A robot was going to punch him on the side of his face, but he blocks it in time. That robot was only a distraction as another went quickly in front of Jaune to do a upper cut. Jaune tried to block it with his only free hand which is holding the sword, but still the attack still work as Jaune got sent upward with the sword knock out of his hands along with the shield. Aura 49%.

That moment give the five remaining robots a chance as two kick his back to the ground where three robots waiting for him. Jaune think fast as the three robots prepare a punch. Jaune cover his face with both of his arms forming an x as his last defense.

The three robots launch their attack, two on the face, which is block, and one on the chest that is being cover by armor. Jaune lands back to the ground as he looks at his chestplate. It was dented with the middle of it now has a fist on it. Jaune glares at the remaining robots that are waiting for his move. Aura 27%.

Jaune removes the now dented chestplate and throws it at the side. Jaune raise both of his fist, going for boxing. His sword and shield is at the two parts of the arena, behind the five remaining robots. The sword is at the left while the shield is at the right. Jaune close his eyes, breaths and opens them as he charges with his fist close to his chest. The robots now charge as well with the first robot going for a punch to Jaune's face. He blocks it with both of his arms as a boxer would. He ducks pass two fists that collide each other, damaging both of it. Jaune upper cuts the robot that wants to punch him on the face.

The upper cut was not much, but it damages it. Two robots' charges as the robot that Jaune upper cut retreat. The two robots go in for a barrage of punches as Jaune try his best to block all of it and endure the pain.

The two robots were pushing Jaune back as they continue the chain of punches when Jaune suddenly trip over his backing. As he slowly falls to the ground, a robot pass the two by jumping over them to land on Jaune.

Which it did land on Jaune and continue attacking by punching him on the face which is being block by Jaune's arms. He aura is slowly depleting. He will not let it punch him on the face. The robot on top of him jump off of him as he slowly regains his sense, but the match is over as four robots did an axe kick on Jaune's upper body.

Aura 0%.

All of the robots start to head back to their place as Jaune stare at the ceiling with his mouth open. He can't move from that last attack. He didn't even make it to the sword part of the training. That made him angry.

"H..ey." Jaune tried to speak"..g..get…back here.. fight…me..!" he shouted at the robots that are going back as the last door close.

Jaune try to get up but failed. Jaune could only stare at the ceiling as he thinks of what he will do now.

' _Maybe I should start small, like hand-to-hand combat'_

… _._

He suddenly thought of Pyrrha which made him close his eyes. What is he to Pyrrha now?

' _Her friend…'_ Jaune opens his eyes _'no, her best friend..._

 _Even if I didn't notice her feelings I will still be her best friend. Besides, she found someone better'_

A lone tear went down his eye.

' _As long as she is happy…_

 _I'm…'_

A second tear.

'… _happy'_

A third tear.

' _She has someone now, I must not waste her time with me…'_

A fourth and fifth tear until he finally cries on the ground.

* * *

Man, I must stop making new stories, people will get piss. Anyways, I was inspired by a story that I keep rereading. It's called Forbidden Door: Maelstrom Rebirth. It's a Naruto crossover where from the start it was good until it abruptly ends at a cliffhanger. The start was Jaune getting so depress because he didn't notice Pyrrha's feelings. Now she was with someone better, he wanted to die, to end the pain. That's where Naruto comes in.

I have never come across a story where the scenario is Pyrrha loving someone else. That is where my inspiration came from. I already have plan half of the story thanks to watching a lot of drama shows when I was a kid. Why? Because my mother won't close the damn TV (I'm sleeping the same bed as my parents). Anyway, you know the drill, review and please don't be angry that I was a no show on the RWBYFNAF fic.

It's hard getting a good reason for Jaune staying and the animatronics having human parts (See that kids, that shit is the future). I'm almost done with the chapter. I'm trying to get two chapters out as best as I can for that fanfic. Damn, it's hard finding the reason. Anyway bye and be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Headmaster Ozpin types away in his digital keyboard, doing work as a headmaster should. He sips from his cup of coffee as he continues typing but before he could type away, a ding could be heard from the elevator.

"Come in." The elevator opens up to see his most skilled student of the first years, Pyrrha Nikos.

"Ah Ms. Nikos, good to see you. What brought you here to my office?" Ozpin asked as he closes the digital screen on his table.

Pyrrha nervously stands before him. "Headmaster Ozpin, I wish for your assistance." Ozpin raises an eyebrow at this as he sips from his mug.

"What do you need my help for?"

"I.. I need your advice," Pyrrha said as Ozpin motions for her to take a seat.

"What troubles you, Ms. Nikos?" Ozpin asked as he lay down his cup of coffee on his table.

"...Love..." Pyrrha embarrassedly said in a whisper, but Ozpin heard it quite well.

"Please give me the full context of your situation." Pyrrha nodded as she began to explain.

"You see Headmaster Oz-" Ozpin stops her there.

"Please just call me Ozpin, it might be quite hard and annoying if you keep using headmaster." He chuckled as Pyrrha bows her head in apology.

"Ah! Sorry, Head- I mean Ozpin."

"Please continue where you left off." Pyrrha raises her head as she explains.

"My problem sir is Love, I just recently found someone who I fall for. A kind man who is also a skilled fighter, handsome even, but every time I talk to him or spend time with him. My heart aches, it cries out to leave him, run from him, and go for the one I truly love is..." She trails off as Ozpin finishes for her.

"Jaune?" Her shock expression confirms it but calms down with a sad look.

"Yes, I have given him so many clues, hints for months! I have been patient with him for who knows how long. I... I had to give up on him as he clearly doesn't want a girl like me to be his girlfriend..." Pyrrha trails off again as tears began to come out of her eyes. She hides her face and wipes off her tears. She then 'eeps!' as Ozpin is in front of her, holding a napkin.

"Thank you..." Pyrrha gladly takes the napkin and wipes her tears away. Ozpin smiles as he walks back to his seat. "...I tried my best to ignore what my heart is saying because I already found someone who I can love. I for one think I deserved this from all the waiting I had to endure for Jaune to notice my love." Silence, Ozpin feel that she said enough, but she still continues.

"I saw Jaune walking past the Mess Hall, he seems distressed about something. I wanted to go to him and comfort him as a best friend would, but I didn't for some reason, and just continue on talking with my boyfriend..." Pyrrha trailed off. Ozpin notices her tone and face when she said all that. Her voice has the tone of regret in it while her face shows no life or emotion as if she betrays her partner, her love Jaune Arc.

"...Professor Ozpin, Did I make a **mistake?** " Pyrrha asked in a whisper.

It pains Ozpin to see her in a depressive state. Pyrrha just wants a normal life, he notices it when he first saw her transcripts. Which was why she accepted her into his academy. How ironic, powerful in battle, weak in emotions. Well, Ozpin can't really blame her, she had no experience in love and such.

"I'm not the right person to answer that question, Ms. Nikos. However, what I can tell you is that you must not ignore what your heart says." Ozpin answered somewhat wisely.

"But does that mean I have to break up with my current boyfriend and go after Jaune? Is that it?!" Pyrrha somewhat shouted, not realizing it. Ozpin remains silent as Pyrrha calms down and apologizes for screaming at him as she looks down on the floor with her mind conflicted. Ozpin closes his eyes as he sighs.

"Pyrrha…" The man in green called out as the frustrated teen looks up. "…Tell me, who are you?" Pyrrha is taken aback by the question but answered nonetheless.

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos…The Invincible girl that won the Mistral Regional Tournament 4 years in a row-"Ozpin raise his hand to stop her there.

"Not who you are as seen by the public, tell me who you are as a person…" Ozpin explains his question as Pyrrha thought it over.

"A girl who is an experienced fighter, praise to be invincible, seen as a goddess, but in truth, she doesn't want to be these things. All she wants is to live a normal life, still be a huntress, yes, but she also wants real friends that see her as a friend, and maybe find love in the process." After she answered she went quiet as the room filled with silence. Ozpin breaks the silence by telling her an important aspect in her life.

"What I see in front of me is just that. A girl who doesn't want all the attention, and just wants to live a normal life." Ozpin said as he sips his beverage.

"What's the point of this?" Pyrrha asks, getting a little impatient with the headmaster's cryptic sentences.

"The point is, what we are and who we are does not matter. You and I are just functioning people of society doing our part. So, what if you made a mistake? Every single living organism on this very planet has made mistakes. Mistakes that are similar to yours, they pull through by being who they really are." Ozpin stands up and walks towards the large bay window.

"Who you are to Jaune does not matter, what matters is being there for him. He still needs help in being a huntsman, right?" Ozpin doesn't need to see that Pyrrha nodded with a determined look. "So help him, help him to be the best huntsman there is, cherish the bond of friendship."

"Your right, even though I don't…love him anymore, I can still be friends- no, best friends to him." Pyrrha stands up and bows. "Thank you, Headmaster Ozpin."

"There's no need to thank me, I just did I what any person would do. Help those in need." Ozpin replied while still looking out the window. Pyrrha smiles as she went for the elevator to leave as Ozpin continues staring out the window to look at the scenery.

"For what I did, I'm sorry. I truly believe this might help him get stronger fast." Ozpin said to no one in particular.

"The enemy is in our gates, and we need all the help we can get." He then turns around, seats on his chair, and open up his digital screen. "I need more staff..."

 **-A Mistake-**

Pyrrha is happily humming a toon with her eyes close in the elevator. Her mood has been lifted by headmaster Ozpin speech. The elevator opens with a sounding ding, but she didn't expect someone to be waiting for her.

"Ah Pyrrha, you're finally finished with your little meeting with Ozzy. Say you want to go out to Vale?" Asked a male voice.

Pyrrha opens her eyes and blinks, then smiles. "I didn't expect you to be here."

The male smiles. "What can I say, gotta be a good boyfriend to the all great goddess." He teased.

Pyrrha only chuckled in her boyfriend's antics. "Don't tease me like that, and as for your question. Yes, I would be happy to go." The handsome male smiled.

"So, it's a date then?" Pyrrha blushes a little, but she nodded.

"Yeah, it's a date...Mercury."

* * *

 **Dun dun** **duuuunn, I bet some of you were shocked…. or none of you were. What I do know is you all are angry with me because of this ridiculous plot twist. Like the first question to pop up in your head was why Mercury Black? Well, would you want a crappy OC or a real character who has some potential in destroying our heroes? Majority of you must have picked the latter or not. Besides, I'm such a hypocrite for even saying that, because I will be adding some OCs as professors, as well as some students. These OCs are just side characters that will not be getting the spotlight, they are just more allies that will help our heroes.**

 **Now why add some OCs as professors and students? Well, it will be rather boring if there is no life in this story. Like for example "A nameless student shouted" or "The stranger bumps into team RWBY" it would just be... lifeless. It adds immersion to their world.**

 **You know, the whole "Pyrrha asking for advice to Ozpin" idea was brought upon by a username Patriot-112 (It also made me remember a scene in a naruto fanfic called "Better left Unsaid" where Naruto is fighting Neji and Naruto ask "Tell me your opinion on Hyuuga Neji". I kind of use that question differently here). It's a good thing you suggested this or else I could have been stuck as I made up scenarios for Jaune alone which brings me to another user who pointed out that I made Jaune somehow a villain in this story for not noticing Pyrrha's hints to him or being together, and blaming it all on one person…**

 **Firstly, thank you for ranting/reviewing about that. I keep rereading your comment because for some reason it hit home for me or something. Secondly, your sentence "it's unfair for all the responsibility to lie on just one of the participants" made me choose Mercury as Pyrrha's boyfriend. I wanted to make a witty remark to you about how you think Jaune is the only one who a made a mistake, but I feel like it would come out as me being an arrogant bastard so I will not even though I explain it. Silly me.**

 **Anyway, sorry for the unannounced hiatus. I will tell the details of my unannounced hiatus in one of my small popular fanfics Yandere Academy (Revamp). Since this one is just a side project which I don't believe for a second.**

 **Give me your opinions about the whole OCs adding thing and your rant about Mercury being Pyrrha's boyfriend, it will be an amusing read.**

 **Welp, I got nothing else to say so signing off!**

(Updated Writers note) So Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. I'm truly sorry for not posting anything lately. You see I'm starting to question my passion for writing and art as I age. As you notice I am somewhat improving in writing because of how I'm maturing, and not a hyper 13-year-old boy who writes these story for the fun of it. Now as for questioning my passion thing. When I have free time in my hands like doing nothing at all. I question what I do, like what's the point in doing all of this? That is a question that I have yet to answer as days goes by with me being lazy to do any of this. It seems that question will be answered within time.

Anyway, I wanted to post four chapters at once before the new year as a way of a gift from me, but it seems like this one will be first as I'm trying to find the motivation to finish a chapter in Yandere Academy and start a chapter in Ruby and Friends (as I edit the previous chapters.)

Also before I end this updated writer's note. I just realized something, in my stories I was aiming to be perfect in my grammar, to satisfy everyone that comes across my stories. To stop the negative comments that break my self-esteem, but I realize that nothing is perfect. Not EVERYONE will like my stories, the criticism towards my grammar will not stop. That is how life is. Don't try to control it, try to mold it. This is a barrier within my childlike mind that I finally have broken. So Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.


End file.
